Field of the Invention
The invention is a stationary training system for practicing the specific cross country skiing V1/V2 and Diagonal skating disciplines. While there are training systems available for the classic cross country skiing technique, there are currently no available stationary systems for the newer V1/V2 and Diagonal skating techniques. The only currently available option to a skier wishing to practice these techniques off snow is to use roller skis and poles. This type of training is normally done on public roads and can be hazardous due to variations in surface conditions (i.e., gravel, pavement) and traffic.
The invention enables a skier to practice the V1/V2 and Diagonal Skating techniques safely, and independent of weather conditions, on a stationary system.